Episode 1719 (8th December 1992)
Plot It is the day of Michael's committal hearing. Elizabeth has taken time off work especially to accompany him, but Michael does not want any fuss. He asks her not to go. Jack is refusing to stop working and take a break. Mark thinks that handing in his notice was the best decision he has made. Amos has come to stay at Emmerdale Farm. Robert tries one of his jokes out on him, but Amos doesn't get it. Archie checks that his double date with Nick is still on, he has even arranged the babysitter. Michael is nervous about seeing Steve and the others in court. Sarah and Amos talk about Leonard. They are secretly arranging for him to come to the farm for Christmas. Eric is looking at swish cars to buy when Elizabeth shows him a newspaper advert for a small family saloon. She hurries him off to have a look. Michael's court appearance is over. He just has to wait for his trial date to come through the post. He tells Lynn that Steve threatened him in the court room. Alan tells Amos all about his rivalry with The Malt Shovel for the reduction in the poll tax but picks the wrong man to talk to as Amos notes how The Woolpack is not what it used to be when he and Henry ran it. Alan tries to take notes as Amos mentions reasons why the pub should be the centre of the community. Jack is in a bad mood with Sarah because she has been out with Amos. He takes his anger out on Robert. Elizabeth shows off the new car that she has made Eric buy. Alan makes fun of Eric driving it. Jack apologises to Robert for shouting at him. Elizabeth gives Michael a lift home. He tells her that there isn't much hope that he will be found not guilty. He accepts that he has to be punished. His mum tries to reassure him. Michael sneaks out of the house again watched by Lorraine. Archie is annoyed because Nick is not making an effort on their double date. Mark is in a bad mood after having to walk to the pub. Eric takes advantage by trying to talk him into buying his spitfire. Jack and Sarah have another row. She is worried about him and tries to get him to slow down and face up to things before he burns out. The only thing he can do is give Annie the rest of Henry's money that he left. He warns her though that if they make any mistakes it could be the end of Emmerdale Farm. Archie, Nick and the two girls go for a curry. Sangeeta goes to put the rubbish out at the back of her and Rachel's house. She screams as she sees a prowler. Archie ends up getting on better with Nick's date. Rachel has checked to see whether the prowler is around. She suggests that Sangeeta rings Jayesh up and asks him to come around. Nick ends up going home with Julie. This suits Archie. As Rachel closes the curtains, Michael lurks outside, staring up at her window. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead *Lindsay Carmichael - Michelle Holmes Notes *First appearance of Amos Brearly since 9th January 1992 Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes